


Childlike Something

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to learn how to say no, hyung."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Something

Changmin steps out onto the balcony and raises an eyebrow slowly. "You need to learn how to say no, hyung."

Yunho nods stiffly. "Yes. I know. Believe me."

"But you let them anyway," Changmin replies, looking pointedly at the backyard – namely, at the area where the other three of their party are clambering over a playground set clearly designed for toddlers. Sighing, he yells to all of them, "YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!"

"Won't work," Yunho says, patting Changmin's shoulder.

Below, as if on cue, Jaejoong budges in front of Yoochun and Junsu to fly down the slide head first.


End file.
